Holly and Artemis sitting in a tree, punching each
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: So, this is Artemis and Holly love ..that's all, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**So far, I'm on the third book. Artemis Fowl. When I saw that I could do fanfictions on that series, I was like "Yes! But wait until you've finished the last book." and then I was about to finish the third one (Page 223) when I was like "Ha, yea right!" So, this is...you get the point.**

**Chapter One: Hannah**

Hannah Fowl was Artemis's little sister. When she was one, their father had disappeared. Since then, Artemis wanted to be the father that he had never got. Hannah was three now. SHe had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. Hannah thought Artemis was a genius. She thought he was a hero. Artemis let her think that, and tried to make it true. At the moment he was a in jail, with only Hannah in his thoughts.

Artemis thought about her wide blue eyes looking up at her hero. "You went to jail? Why?" Artemis put his head in his hands. "Why?" he echoed. Because he wanted to make a deal. He wanted to make his father proud, but now that his father was healed, he didn't want that. His father wanted to stop the stealing, and be a normal family. Artemis had done something bad at the cost of his little sister maybe never seeing him again.

Artemis had just wanted to be someone normal and kiss his little sister goodnight, tell her everything was going to be aright. He remembered the night he was trying to make sense of the Book. Hannah had come in. "Artemis, I can't sleep!" she said. Artemis leaned down and kissed her on the fore head. "That's called the loving kiss," Artemis said. "When you go back to bed, you will finally have peace."

Hannah had smiled brightly. She thought it would work. "If that doesn't work..." Artemis trailed off, looking down at Hannah. "It will," she whispered. "Because Artemis Fowl is a genius." Artemis smiled at her. "And so is Hannah." Hannah knew he was working on the fairy Book, and she liked the idea of fairies, like any normal kid. But she was scared of things that other kids hadn't thought of.

Getting hurt, breaking a bone...all the other kids just wanted to play, but Hannah was scared of that. "Do you think the fairies will make sure I don't get hurt? Do you think they're protecting me?" she asked. "Yes," Artemis lied. She had run to bed, thinking that it was true. Now that dad was back, she was scared of her father. Hannah had always thought of Artemis as her father.

Holly came in. "Here to save you, no time to chat!" she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. For a second their faces were close. Holly stared into his cold blue eyes with her hazel ones. Artemis stared into her hazel eyes for a second. Holly pulled away and Artemis sighed. "Hurry, Fowl. Foaly has agreed to help, but not for long, or Root will find out."

Artemis hurried after her. Had he ever told Holly about Hannah? Hannah was a quiet kid, never coming out when Holly was there. "Have you met Hannah yet?" he asked. Holly stopped, her hand still wrapped around Artemis's collar. She turned around to look at him and Artemis lurched forward. Holly's hand didn't stop him as they kissed. Holly heard a buzz in her ear.

"Awwww! Oh, I'll have to help you now..." Holly pulled away blushing. "Shut up, Foaly!" she mumbled. Artemis laughed at her, making her turn a brighter pink. "You be quiet, too," Holly said. "Got a problem, Mrs. Fowl?" Artemis asked. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Holly stared at him. And they just stared for a while. Staring and staring until Juliet came up with Mulch.

"They're after us!" Juliet exclaimed, grabbing Artemis's hand. Holly let go of his collar and he stumbled beside Juliet. "That is SO going on TV..." Foaly trailed off. "NO!" Holly said. Juliet looked at Artemis and then Holly. "I'm sorry, are you two..." "No!" Artemis exclaimed, his pale face turning pink. "Oh," Juliet smiled. "Okay, but Butler is still going to know about this."

Artemis glared at her as Mulch made kissing noises. Holly groaned and smacked her forehead. 'You guys are acting like kindergardeners!" she said. "Or are you acting like kindergardeners?" Juliet said. Artemis hid his face in his hands until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Artemis looked into the worried hazel eyes of Holly. "That kiss couldn't have been for nothing," she said softly.

Artemis stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. "You're right. I guess...it could have met something."

**My brain is melting...*groan* I tried to write more, but a headache...A TERRIBLE HEADACHE! And I'm tired, the ceiling fan is burning my eyes, and a bunch of other things. So, guess what my dog managed to do? She paralyzed her bottom jaw. She's fine, don't worry, but it will take a few months before she can actually close her mouth again. She's a genius dog, so laugh at her, please...**


	2. OHHHHHHH

**So, I'm back! Part Two**

Artemis, Juliet, and Holly walked back into the house to the fifty year old Butler sitting on the couch playing a card game with Hannah. "Who's that?" Holly asked. "That's Hannah, my little sister," Artemis replied, kneeling next to her. "What are you guys playing?" he asked. Hannah looked up at him with bright blue eyes. "Where were you?" she asked.

Artemis bit his lip. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "W-We were at...jail," Artemis squeaked. Holly was surprised. Artemis was ALWAYS looking people in the eye, telling them coldly what they wanted to know. This little girl was something special to him...something more. "Why were you in jail?" Hannah asked. Artemis turned away. "Because...I did something terrible."

"But...what did you do?" she asked. "I tried to make a deal, they stole it, and it backfired on me so I ended up in jail, okay?" Hannah scooted away from him a bit. "Artemis Fowl never makes a mistake," Hannah said quietly. "Artemis Fowl is a hero." Artemis stood up. "Well, I'm not. I'm trying make what you say true, but I guess I'm not the hero, Hannah, so stop looking up at me!"

Artemis stomped up the stairs. Hannah watched him disappear and then turned back to Holly and Butler. "What did I do?" she asked. Juliet punched Hannah playfully on the shoulder as she went to the stair to help Artemis. 'Oh, nothing, little one," she smiled. Hannah frowned as Juliet disappeared. "Butler, what did I do?" Hannah asked. Butler sighed and leaned forward, grabbing a card from the deck.

"Artemis has made many mistakes. He doesn't want you to think he's a hero," Butler said. Suddenly Hannah smiled. "You guys think I'm the clueless three year old, don't you?" she asked. Holly nodded slightly, scared of what Hannah might do. "Well, I had to inherit _some _of the genius, right?" Hannah laughed, making Butler scoot away from her.

Juliet came into Artemis's room. "Aw, the wove bird getting all mad?" she asked, sitting next to Artemis and putting an arm around his shoulder. ""It's just...I've never had a normal childhood. My dad wasn't a normal dad. Inside, I'm still a twelve year old kid. I'm shaking and crying and screaming at the dangers I face. I want to 'hangout' with my friends, I want to do stuff that NORMAL kids do."

Juliet looked at him with sympathy. "I feel the same way. I just want to be a normal teenage girl, not some wrestler. Dresses and boys and malls...I want that. I don't want mesmerize, fairies, and dwarfes!"

Artemis leaned on Juliet, just wanting to cry...and then Holly came in.

Holly stopped. "I'm sorry, is there-" "No," answered Juliet, daring Holly to think elsewhere. "Artemis just wanted to tell me how he felt-" "About what?" Holly challenged. "ABOUT HOW HE HATES THIS LIFE BECUASE HE IS JUST A TWELVE YEAR OLD KID ON THE INSIDE!" Juliet said. Holly glared at her and Juliet glared back. Meanwhile, Artemis was hiding under the cover, crying.

Hannah came up the stairs. "HEY! Quiet up here! I'm READING!" Hannah flipped a page in her Eragon book. "Stupid Sophia..." she trailed off walking back down the stairs. Juliet stared after her for a while before shaking her head and turning back to Holly. "Oh, Captain SHORT!" she made a point on short, and Holly's cheeks turned red with anger. Suddenly Artemis came from the cover.

Artemis looked at the shocked faces of Holly and Juliet. "Yes, I'm alive!" he said. "And apparently, you guys want to know what I'm thinking right now." Juliet and Holly nodded. Artemis stomped over to Holly. He looked mad. Juliet smirked, but what he did wiped that stupid smile off of her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Artemis kissed her, and Holly didn't really want to stop him like the purple faced Root would have wanted to if he had saw this.

**I hope that's enough. I can't think with my brother's music, headache, and loss of ideas.**


	3. ((Sorry))

**GUYS!**

**Chapter two was updated! It is now chapter two part one AND two! Just in case you hadn't noticed... Well, short story! It's one year into the lovey-dovey romance of the fairy, and the criminal mastermind.**

**THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE FICTION! THIS IS ON IT'S OWN!**

Artemis and Holly were laughing at Butler, who seemed very miffed at their romance. "Butler, don't be so dramatic!" Artemis said. Butler glared at him. Just to make a joke, Artemis and Holly kissed again, making Butler cover his face with a pillow. "Butler, what is wrong?" Holly asked. "Nothing," Butler replied.

**I said short!**


	4. Hannah sweet Hannah

***So...guys...hey...REVEIW! **

**Shaddia: XD Yea, Foaly better do something.**

**Chapter three: OH ROOT SEES IT! ROOT SEES IT!**

Artemis and Holly were avoiding each other completely around Root.

(XD) Root's face was red when Holly pushed Artemis in, his hand cuffed behind his back. Root nodded, his face easing a little. "Hey, Root!" Artemis said. He mentally slapped himself. Since when did he say 'Hey?!' Root stared at him before just shaking his head. "Lock 'em up, Captain," Root said. "K," Holly said. Root stared at her. Holly hurried Artemis to his cell.

"Hey? Really, Artemis?" "K? Really, Holly?" They sighed. They'd have to get used to this. Holly looked at Artemis, and Artemis looked at Holly. For a moment, it seemed that Artemis was the only thing in the room. For a second, Holly almost believed she was in love with a Mud Boy. She leaned in at the same time Artemis did.

The kiss seemed like an eternity - which Holly had had enough of since the C Cube and the eternity code. But this seemed like a more awesome eternity...until she heard a yell...that sounded like Root. "HOLLY! WHAT IS BLAZIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MUD BOY?!" Holly and Artemis pulled away at the same time, turning to look at Root.

"I SEND YOU DOWN HERE TO LOCK AWAY A BOY THAT KIDNAPPED YOU, AND YOU DECIDED TO MARRY HIM!" Artemis blushed a deep red, his pale cheeks flooding with color. Holly pushed Artemis out, and he didn't need to be prodded. He ran away from them, leaving Holly with a plum with a cigarette. "HOW WILL YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" Root asked.

Holly whimpered slightly. "Well, sir, I...uh...I...decided...that I would...like him?" Holly asked it as if it were a question, and Root turned a darker purple. "Artemis? Back me up, please?" Holly whispered. She didn't expect Artemis to hear her, nor did she expect him to rush back, and kiss her.

**Bed time, bed time, but hopefully tomorrow I will have time in the monin' to write some more.**

Root turned a deeper shade of purple as Artemis ran back out. "I think Artemis explained it better," Holly squeaked. Root looked like he could impersonate a blueberry at this point. "FOALY! GET IN HERE!" The centaur galloped in, looking uncertain about whether he should have come in or not. "Yessir?" Foaly asked. "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Root yelled.

"Know about what?" It was a grab for a few more seconds of life. "KNOW ABOUT THIS WHOLE ARTEMIS AND HOLLY THING!" "Um...maybe?" Holly flew after Artemis, Root turning green behind her. **(Let me remind you that Holly is VERY short. It's VERY awkward for her and Artemis to have a relationship, but who cares?) **"SHORT!"

.

Artemis ran. Underground was confusing, but he managed to make enough twists and turns to actually get above ground. He was on a sidewalk a block from Fowl Manor. A few people stopped to stare at him, but Artemis just shook his head, his cheeks still red. A blonde boy helped him up. "Where did you come from?" the boy asked, taking a step back. "Where you aren't allowed to go."

The boy stared at him for a few minutes before laughing. "Okay, psycho!" he laughed. Artemis rolled his eyes, something he rarely did. "Well, I'm Artemis Fowl." The boy stopped laughing to stare at him. "Your dad is a criminal mastermind," he breathed, his eyes now wide. "Yea," Artemis said, taking a look at his own torn up clothes. "He steals. I MURDER."

The boy screamed as Artemis took out a knife. Hannah had slipped it into his pocket before Holly took him. "D-Don't hurt me!" The boy ran. "Hannah is a criminal mastermind as much as I am," Artemis sighed, slipping the knife back into his pocket. Artemis ran back home, where the polished gate gleamed in welcome. Artemis crept inside, where Hannah was holding a happy tune of The Ants go Marching.

"The ants go marching two by two. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching two by two. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching two by two, the little one stops to tie his show and they all go marching down!" Hannah jumped when Artemis touched her. "Oh, hey Artemis," she said, her hands moving a little ball of clay to represent a throne. "Hello, Hannah," Artemis replied, watching her take more clay to make a king.

"Do you want to help me make the royal dog?" Hannah asked, taking yellow clay to make the crown. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I have to-" "Yes, I know. You have to do this, you have to work on that. I'm used to it. Go on." Artemis was surprised. Hannah had never said anything like that. "And don't think you can make it better by kneeling down beside me and listening to my story about you rejecting me. My whole life is messed up," Hannah said before Artemis could question what she just said.

"And don't think that you can make it better by saying sorry, either. Don't think that I want attention. Just go. I'm done with this," Hannah said. She took pink clay to make the queen. Artemis slowly backed away, sure that at any moment Hannah would start crying. But she didn't. Hannah's curly hair kept to beside her cheeks, her blue eyes watching her hands make the queen.

Hannah's bent head never looked up as Artemis ran to get Juliet.

.

Holly flew above ground, where she saw a boy running. He looked scared, and Holly laughed. "Artemis, what will I ever do with you?" By the time she got to Fowl Manor, Artemis was somewhere else. Holly only saw Hannah making a dog out of black and white clay. "Have you seen-" "Artemis is upstairs. Third door to the left. Juliet's room to ask her about what I just said to him. I think he's crying."

Holly stared at the little girl. "Uh, what did you-" "Say to him? Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Hannah sighed, starting to make a collar for the dog. "Do you need help with that?" Holly asked, standing next to Hannah. The little girl looked up. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" Holly could hear a small trace of a British accent in her voice, but decided not to ask.

"Yea, I would love to help you," Holly said, picking up red clay. "Well, the dog is a big dog, big enough to kill you with one strike. Everyone is scared of him, but he's nice. He grew up with great owners, so he's not mean. He knows lots of tricks, too. Everyone loves him, but he gets old. He has liver failure. One night while everyone was playing on their laptops, somebody decided to check on the dog. He died. But nobody is that sad, though. He died a peaceful death."

Holly nodded, making sure to make a perfect diamond to put on his collar. Hannah picked up yellow clay and shaped it into a star. "A badge of honor," she said, sticking it to the diamond Holly had just made. "There. Do you think we should make a river, too? A beautiful one...and woods, too, where he Princess likes to hike in. And a trail, for the Prince to walk, so he can see a pretty river at the end. Princess Holly and Prince Artemis," Hannah said.

Holly smiled. "Yes," she said, preparing herself for anything else. "And when Prince Artemis proposes, he takes Holly down the trail. He says that the river is nowhere as beautiful as her. And then they kiss a magical kiss. Everything is perfect." Holly winced. Nothing was perfect for the little girl. Holly suddenly thought of something. Nothing was perfect for Hannah, which is why Hannah wanted it to be perfect for Princess Holly and Prince Artemis or...

her big brother and the elf.


	5. STOP

**I'm on the Opal Deception now. Like, page...79? I think...anyway, I started laughing when Artemis tried to act like a regular teenager. "Dude." XD Okay, chapter...four...I think Chapter Four: Four year old Hannah**

Holly woke up on the couch in Artemis's house. She remembered making a dog with Hannah...and woods...and a ring...Holly sighed, sitting up. Hannah was asleep on the other side of the couch. She looked so peaceful. Hannah usually looked sad. Maybe because no one had time for her. Maybe because she wanted everything to be perfect for everyone, but it wasn't.

Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. Her brown hair was in a pony tail. Her small doll like hands were curled into little balls against her chest. She was curled into a small circle with her knees almost touching her chest. Holly gently shook her as Artemis came down the stairs in his pajamas. "Why are you here?" he asked Holly sleepily. 'I don't know. I think I fell asleep on the couch..." Holly trailed off as Hannah stretched.

Hannah uncurled, her arms and legs reaching out across the couch. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Artemis. Good Morning, Holly," she mumbled. "What day is it?" she asked. "Um...Saturday," Holly said. Hannah's eyes widened. "Saturday? Dang it!" Hannah got up and ran into a room. She came out seconds later with a binder and a pencil. "Saturday is my writing day!" she exclaimed, scooting back onto the couch.

"You're writing a story?" Holly asked, raising her eyebrows. "Your confuzzling me," Hannah said. "Am I Artemis's sister or not?" She grinned at Holly. "Confuzzling?" Holly asked. "It means confusing. My best friend has words like that," Hannah answered. She slipped from the couch to get an eraser. Holly watched her stub her on a specially sharp leg of the coffee table.

Hannah turned around, her cheeks red. "Ffffffffffff" she stuttered for a few seconds before finally yelped. "Fuzzle!" Holly laughed at her. Hannah laughed, too. "When Emily got a little mad at someone, she said 'Ffffffff' and then when my other friend was about to cover her mouth, she said 'Fuzzle'. Emily's funny!" Hannah exclaimed. "You're telling me," Artemis grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Hannah happily followed him, humming the tune of the Cup Song. Holly heard a buzz. "MAJOR **(I told you, on the Opal Deception!) **SHORT!" Holly winced, her memories flooding back to her decision. "GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE RIGHT NOW! FOALY! GET OVER HERE AND DO IT FORCIBLY IF NEEDED!" There was a grumble from Foaly in the background and then he started talking to Holly.

"So, Holly," he started. "You need to get out of your boyfriend's-" "FOALY!" "-house before I get killed by Julius and you do, too." Hannah peeped her head in. "Holly? Who is that?" she asked. **(Umm..like 227. ROOT'S DEAD! "Friendship isn't seince, Mud Boy." 'Artemis looked puzzled. "But I potrayed the emotion perfectly!" So, ROOT'S DEAD! *Sob*)**

"Foaly and Root," Holly sighed. Hannah smiled, her hands moving to the back of her head to take the hair band out of her hair. "Okay, Holly. But you better get out of your boyfriend's house, before Root kills you." Holly tried to frown at her, but Hannah's blue eyes and sweet smile showed Holly that she couldn't stay mad at Hannah.

"Yea, whatever," Holly muttered. Hannah ducked back into the kitchen for breakfast. "Hey, no! Stop!" Holly heard Artemis's voice from the kitchen. There was a bang and then "OW! Artemis, give it BACK!" Holly ran into the kitchen. Hannah was sitting on the counter with a cabinet door open behind her. It was the thing she had bumped her head on.

Hannah and Artemis were wrestling over a cookie jar. "Wait until after!" "No!" "Hannah!" Holly laughed, making Artemis turn around. Hannah snatched the jar and ran. Artemis looked after her. "Thanks, Holly!" he said. Artemis stomped up the stairs to find Hannah. Holly looked around the kitchen. "Wait...why am I still here?" she asked herself. Holly shrugged and went after Artemis.

When she got up the stairs, she found Artemis leaning his head against Hannah's door. His eyes were brimming with tears. Holly fluttered quietly over to him. His cod blue eyes were now etched with sadness. Holly tugged on Artemis's pants. He looked down at her, then pointed at the door and to his ears. Listen. Holly listened closely to Hannah. She was singing a soft song of "Happy Birthday"

"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday dear Hannah, happy birthday to you..." Hannah trailed off and Holly heard a button being pressed. "I..." Artemis's voice said from a tape. It was paused as if Hannah had to take out words and add some. "call...the...first...slice...of...c...a...k..." Artemis sniffled and they heard a sharp intake of breath from the room.

Artemis grabbed Holly's hand and they fled to behind a table. Hannah's door opened. A small head peeked out. Worried blue eyes scanned the hallway, then Hannah shut the door, and Artemis let out caged breath. He wiped tears from his cheek. "I remember, Holly, I do. And being with you is very comforting." Holly looked a him. He had said 'I do' as if it were a wedding vow.

Somehow Holly knew he wasn't lying. He wasn't pretending. "Bond by trauma," Holly whispered, grasping his hand. "Hannah is turning five today and I completely forgot. Why?" Holly put her head on Artemis's arm. "Friendship isn't a science, Mud Boy," she said. Artemis smiled. "Friendship. I don't have experience with that, I'll have to read up on it." Holly smiled as she remembered their time in the goblin's place. Artemis had almost been killed by trolls and currents. And lack of FITNISS.

Hannah would be mad if she heard that. Hannah LOVED climbing trees and walking and jogging and swimming and playing and jump roping and stuff that Artemis could barley think about without having to pause to catch his breath. A sudden voice above them made Holly jump. "Glad you found me." the voice was full of tears. Holly looked up into the bright eyes of Hannah.

**So, something happened with my account. I can't post a new chapter. I was like 'Well, might as well write another so my fans will get TWO chapters! So, yea...**

"H-Hannah," Holly choked. "Save it, Short!" Hannah stomped away, her small fisted clenched. Artemis started shaking. _Don't. You're going to start crying. Don't you dare! I will cry! DON'T CR- _Artemis broke into tears, trying not to cry.

.

Holly felt Artemis start shaking beside her and looked into his blue eyes. She could almost see war in them. he started crying. Holly leaned against his body, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and cuddling up against him. Artemis leaned against the wall, wiping away tears with his free hand. "Artemis..." Holly trailed off, her head tilted up and her big hazel eyes ready to cry with him.

Artemis didn't answer, taking a deep breath. Maybe that's all everyone needed. A deep breath. Holly took a deep breath, too. Maybe Hannah needed one. Holly got up and went after Hannah. holly found her in the kitchen, cutting something with a very sharp knife. "Um, Hannah," Holly said, keeping her distance. "What?" Hannah growled, blood from whatever she was cutting splattering her shirt.

"What are you cutting?" Hannah looked up with a glare that made Holly wince. "YOU! GET OUT!" Hannah flung the knife at her and Holly ducked. The knife hit where her head used to be. Holly looked up from her crouching position to see the blood splattered shirt of Hannah and her soft eyes that were now full of hatred. "Princess Holly suddenly dies from a sickness," Hannah started with her scary fairy tale, walking slowly towards Holly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Prince will miss you." Hannah sounded like a sweet lady, trying to catch a stray dog to pet and care for. Holly was no stray dog. "ARTEMIS!" Holly screamed. "Like he's fit enough to do anything!" Hannah said. Holly nodded. "True," she said. "And," Hannah added. "The sickness takes over Holly before the Prince comes." Holly pushed against the wall as Artemis ran in.

"Hannah!" he exclaimed. Hannah turned her glare onto him and he shied away from it.

.

Hannah tried to speak but she couldn't. She threw the knife down and stomped out of the kitchen. Nobody went after her. Of course. Nobody cared. And that was it. Hannah wasn't grasping for attention, she was trying to get away from it. Hannah slammed her bedroom door. She looked at her calendar. October 8. The day that everyone hated.

***Fangirl scream* TWO DAYS AWAY! October eighth, anyone? Nobody is a Percy Jackson fan? Then stop reading my stories! Gr...October eighth is when the new book comes out, an I'm super excited!**


	6. The Opal Deception

**Tomorrow I will be busy with the House of Hades, so I'm making this today. There will hopefully be another chapter on Friday, but maybe not. Chapter sill on the House of Hades: Texting**

ARTEMIS! -Holly

What? -Artemis

I need you for something. -Holly

WHY DO YOU NEED ME? -Artemis

Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears. -Holly

Oh, haha. -Artemis

*Rolls eyes* Artemis, just get your butt down to the Lower Elements. -Holly

Okay, Holls. -Artemis

STOP CALLING ME THAT! -Holly

Sorry, Holls. -Artemis

.

Let's just say Artemis got 'caught up'. You know, he's like, fifth teen or something like that and he is TRYING to control his **(WARNING: if you haven't read The Lost Colony yet, then don't read the next part or MAJOR SPOILERS will be given!) **puberty, and he's kind of succeeding. Succeeding to the point were a beautiful blonde trying to flirt with him is something he can walk away from calmly...

and Butler doesn't have to drag him away from.

But a beautiful brunet girl sat down next to him, probably not noticing she was sitting next to a human being. She had wavy light brown hair and cheeks and nose were sprinkled with freckles. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she flipped a page in a book. She was wearing no makeup, but she looked very pretty nonetheless.

Artemis, what is taking you so long? -Holly

... -Artemis

Take a picture if you can! -Holly

*Picture of the beautiful girl* -Artemis

REALLY?! -Holly

I'm sorry, she's just so naturally pretty, and she doesn't seem to be a prep, like most girls. She has her nose in a book, as you can see. -Artemis

- (Beautiful's POV)

A saw a phone being pointed at me then heard a small click. I turned to look at the boy who had taken the picture. He was hurriedly typing something on his phone. I leaned over, being my nosy self, and looked at his phone. A girl had asked him what was taking so long and he had answered with dots. The girl told him to take a pic of the distraction. That was the click. Oh. My. Flip.

The girl had sent back a capped locked really, with several exclamation points and question marks behind it. The strange boy had text back s summary of hat he thought of me to be. No, I wasn't a prep, I didn't care what other people thought. Naturally pretty? Okay, so he hadn't called her hot, as most boys did. No, she didn't wear makeup, so maybe that was true.

Yes, I always have a book. No matter what the occasion, I will not survive without a book. "Thanks," I said. The boy looked up, his pale features flushing bright pink. "Um..." he said dumbly. I laughed a him, making him go a brighter pink. "I'm Cassidy," I said. I tilted my head to look at my book. "Goodbye, I'm off to book world." I glanced at the boy. He was smiling. "Thought it was a joke?" I asked.

"Book World is one of my own. I make it up to get away from the pain and struggle of the real world." The boy studied the book for a second. "Is that why you read?" He had a mature voice, and I knew he was really smart. He wasn't like most boys, which I approved him for. "Yes," I answered, placed a bookmark in my book and sitting up. "What's your name?" I sighed, pulling some hair behind my hair.

"Artemis," he replied. "Goddess of the Hunt, but can be used by a male if he is a hunter. You're the hunter. You hunt people." The strange boy, Artemis, looked at me in surprise. "I can tell you're a criminal mastermind. I'm not running for my life right now because I have more than I black belt in karate, and you should have seen the boy who tried to pick up my book."

Artemis looked ahead for a moment, staring at the seat. Then he quickly typed something into his phone. "Is hat your girlfriend?" I asked. He looked up at me, his cold blue eyes studying me, then he shook his head. I smiled. "Lemme see!" **(Since my brother is dying over that, it's means let me)** I tried to snatch his phone from him but he turned bright pink. "No!" he tried to get it back, but I held him off with a hand as I read.

Artemis, stop drooling over that girl and get over here! -Holly

I'm sorry, Holly! I'll be there in a few minutes! -Artemis

Well, unless you wan that girl to be your future wife, I suggest you HURRY UP! -Holly

I giggled as I typed the next thing.

This is that girl. You need to make him run laps. Also, I think he likes me. He's unlike any boy I've met. He's not calling me HOT, and not trying to kidnapped me yet -Artemis

He kidnapped me once, and I KNOW I should make him run laps. -Holly

I gave Artemis his precious phone back and he scanned over what Holly and I had talked about. He looked up at me. "Why?" he asked. I shrugged, returning to my book...

CONFESSION

I now know what the Lower Elements are, and I now know what Holly looks like. I closed my book and examined the cover. I was amazed to see the _Opal Deception _on the front, and the two main people standing right in front of me.


	7. Cassidy

**MoonShroom246! Or something like that...OH MY GOSH, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT HANNAH IS ME? CHAPTER SEVEN (I THINK) The HUMAN**

(Cassidy's POV)

When I gasped, I didn't know that strange boy would turn on me and ALMOST scream. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. I smiled weakly at him, while Holly pointed a strange looking gun at me. "Uh..." I turned so Artemis could see the book title and I turned back. His cold blue eyes glared at me. "Yea, someone stalked you and made your every move a whole book series."

All eyes were on Foaly. "I swear I DIDN'T DO IT!" Holly sighed. "Who was it?" I started jumping up and down. Okay, yes, this was not the first time reading the series. Holly and Artemis FINALLY became girlfriend and boyfriend in the Time Paradox. **(This isn't true. I don't know yet.) **"...and Holly kisses you...in the next book, after she heals you!"

Holly stared at me. "And Artemis dies in the last book, but you make a clone of him. His spirit comes back, tough he doesn't remember anything...Holly Short is last seen walking with Artemis, telling him the story of his life! You guys must be on the Lost Colony!" Now Foaly was ready to trample me. Perfect, I needed that. "YEA! I knew because Artemis is SO pale!

"...and Holly, I KNEW that name from my book, and of course, Foaly is my favorite centaur! He's SO smart! With all this so complicated technology!" At this, Foaly straightened and smiled at me. "I think she's trust worthy enough!" he exclaimed, coming over to me. I grinned. "I tend to obbsese over books. I think Artemis knows why, but it's a realy honor to be with all of you! You guys are SO amazing!"

No, I was not lying to them. They were truley amazing.

Caleb and Cassidy's texts:

Hey Cassidy! Where are you? The chip in your neck isn't connected! -Caleb

Shut up, Caleb! I'm sorry Noah told you I wanted to date you. We are just friends, and I know you want to keep it like that! -Cassidy

I know. I gave him my mad face. -Caleb

XD I gave him mine, too! -Cassidy

Which is MINE! -Caleb

Got your stupid video games yet? -Cassidy

They are NOT stupid! And yes, I have them! -Caleb

(Artemis's POV)

Cassidy was texting someone. I leaned over her shoulder. The boy she was texting was a gamer. She looked up. "Private much?" she asked. Cassidy seemed a little annoyed. "You guys seem like best friends. You could date," I replied. Somehow I ended up on the ground with a knife on my throat. "Say that one more time, Fowl, and Spiro's prison won't be the only prison you go to."

...

CASSIDY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? -Caleb

Killing someone, nothing new. -Cassidy

Can I help? -Caleb

Oh, you didn't seem so excited about helping when I wanted to kill you. -Cassidy

Because this awesome hair has a long life to live! -Caleb

Whatever. You're really annoying, you know that, right? -Cassidy

You love me really XD -Caleb

Keep dreaming. One second, my victim is trying to read our texts. -Cassidy

POUND EM' -Caleb

... (Artemis's POV)

Now they were texting about killing me...and hair. My head spun as Cassidy got off of me, laughing. I stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Caleb can be funny!"

**I'm only writing this because I need a break from sadness.**


End file.
